Honesty chapter one
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: There was nothing interesting about Sora's life until Sunao walked into his life. A new transfer student, emotions are high. But Sunao is hiding a dark past that will come back to haunt him. Rated T for mentions of chid abuse and shonen ai. Sora x Sunao
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sukisho. I do however own this plotline. This is different to that of the actual series. Sora and Matsuri are childhood friends and Sunao is a newcomer. In later chapters there will be mentions of domestic violence and other horrible stuff if you don't like it don't read it. It also contains shonen ai

There was nothing interesting in my life. I had a very simple life. Even though my foster parents were a gay couple and I knew nothing of my real parents, I was better off than most people. But when he came into my life everything became an emotional rollercoaster of love and helplessness. He had nothing but pain in his heart and I tried to ease the pain. I'll start from when I first met Sunao Fujimori....

It was just an ordinary day at school. But there were talks of a transfer student joining us. Not that I was particularly interested about a transfer student. But I was sadly mistaken. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. His long pink hair tied up in a ponytail. He looked incredibly nervous and shy. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him but he was stunning. The teacher told Matsuri my best friend and class rep to look after him.

At break Matsuri intorduced me to him. He smiled shyly at me and said hi. I was polite and said hi back. Break consisted of Matsuri giving poor Sunao a fifty questions style quiz. Sunao was embarrased so I told Matsuri to lay off him. "Don't worry Sunao-Kun he does this to every transfer student. He's a pain in the ass. But he's reliable." I quickly finished as Matsuri gave me lone of his rare evil looks. Sunao smiled at me. "Anyway I'm sure we are all going to get along just fine. Nao-Kun if you have any problems you can talk to me as I am the class rep." "Yeah goody goody." I said smirking. "Well at least I don't fall asleep in Minato's class. I don't know how you get away with that Sora." "Who's Minato?" Sunao asked curiously. "Minato-Sensei he's the maths teacher and the scariest." "He's not that bad. Considering I live with the guy." Sunao almost spluttered. "This Minato-Sensei is he your father?" "Yep!!" "Wow harsh." "Aww he's not that bad really."

Sunao really did seem friendly. He was soon chatting away with Matsuri and me at lunch time. The school day came to an end. I walked to my bus stop and I was suprised to see Sunao there. "Sunao-Kun!!" I called out. Sunao jumped and turned to look in my direction. "Sora-Kun!" He said with some relief. "You catch this bus?" I asked. "It looks like it. Oh yeah I saw you on the bus this morning too!" I smiled. "That's good. You know if you do have any problems just ask Matsuri or me. I may not look reliable but Matsuri always says I'm a considerate person." Sunao smiled warmly at me. "Arigatou. You've made me feel very welcome." We got on the bus and sat next to each other. It was like we had known each other for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Chapter two!!! I'm sorry if Sunao is a little out of character. He does get a bit darker later on lol I wonder why. This is rated T for angst and the whole drowning attempt though there will be worse.

Warning if you do not like yaoi (though this is Sukisyo a yaoi anime/game) or child abuse and self harm then do not read. I am against child abuse and the series did mention child abuse too so no flaming please.

It was a month after I first met him that I realized that I had feelings for Sunao. He looked so vunerable and I just wanted to protect him. But the first time we got closer was after the pool incident. The school decided that even though it was close to winter they wanted us to go swimming at the local pool. It was then I found out that Sunao had a fear of water. I'd noticed how he looked nervous when we got to the pool. "What's wrong Sunao-kun?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Betsuni Sora-kun." I knew there was something wrong.

We went to the changing rooms. I noticed how Sunao went to the toilets to change another thing which is later on in this story. I waited for him. "Sunao-kun." I called out to him. "Oh Sora-kun you waited for me. Arigatou." I smiled "no problem." We got in the pool. While I swam I noticed Sunao didn't even get in. He just looked into the water shaking. I went over to him. "Sunao-kun are you alright?" The teacher came over too. "Fujimori-kun are you going to get in?" "Sensei I-I don't think I can." "Of course you can!" "No I can't swim." The class except Matsuri and I started laughing. "Shut up!" I yelled. "Who cares if he can't swim? You can't be good at everything." Sunao's eyes widened. "Sora-kun." It was time to get ready. While I was getting dressed I noticed that Sunao didn't come back.

I was worried by the time everyone else was dressed. I also noticed that the class bully Subaru and his mates were not there either. I panicked now. "Matsuri go get the teacher!" I yelled and I ran back to the pool. I saw Subaru and his friends holding Sunao's head under the water. "LET HIM GO!!!" I screamed shoving them away from Sunao. The teacher arrived seeing me pull Sunao out of the water. "Sunao-kun!" Matsuri cried. I placed him at the poolside and tried to revive him. Sunao took a breath. The teacher was at the time dealing with the boys who did this. "Sora-kun?" Sunao asked as he came to. "It's alright now. They will never hurt you again." Sunao looked into my eyes tears streaming down his cheeks. "Arigatou Sora." He closed his eyes allowing me to carry him back to the school to Nanami's office.

Nanami checked on Sunao. "He's fine Hashiba-kun he's just in shock. I know why not invite him to our house tonight so we can have a formal introduction?" "Sunao-kun would you like to come to mine tonight?" "Ummm sure if it's fine with my mum then okay." Sunao gave his mother a call asking her. He came back. "She says it's fine." "Okay it's sorted now, you two get back to class. See you later Fujimori-kun!" "Bye Nanami-sensei and thanks." We walked to class. "Sora-kun." "Mmm?" I was suprised when Sunao kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me and protecting me." He smiled a warm smile at me. "You're welcome Sunao-kun." "Oh please call me just Sunao." "Eh? you sure?" "I'm sure. Can I call you Sora?" "Of course you can." I was glad that we were closer now. We were now close enough to be called best friends...


	3. Chapter 3

It was after school and me and Sunao made our way to Sora's apartment. When we got outside I turned to Nao. "Sunao I think I need to warn you. My parents are different from other parents." "Eh? Different how?" "Well um they're both males." "As if that bothers me Sora!" "Eh?" "I'm saying that I don't care if you're parents are both males. Wait then what about your mother?" I looked down at the ground. "Oh so-sorry! It can't be easy to talk about. I'll shut my big mouth now." "I know nothing about my mother or my real father. They died when I was a baby." "I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose a parent. My father died when I was a baby too. Me and my mother have managed to survive though." I could tell that Nao's sadness was deeper than that but I didn't want to pry too much. I was also hiding more sadness.

We opened the door and walked in. "Tadaima!" I called. Nanami walked in. "Welcome home Sora. Hello there Fujimori-kun I'm Sora's foster parent. It's nice to meet you!" "Nice to meet you too and please don't be so formal call me Sunao or Sunao-kun or even Nao I don't mind at all." "Okay then I ask you while you're in this house to call me Nanami-chan." "Okay!" Sunao said smiling. "So Sora how was school?" "Great thanks." I answered. "Sora was the one who saved me from drowning." "Yes it was Subaru who did it right? Sora had trouble with him before. That kid is nothing but a nasty piece of work." Sunao looked at me with sympathy and understanding. I realised We were probably a lot alike.

"So Nao what would you like to do?" I asked. Sunao's face flushed when I called him Nao. "Ano I don't mind. What did you have in mind?" "Umm well I have a boxset of CSI New York. Have you ever watched it?" "Bits and pieces it's an interesting series." I grinned glad we like the same things. We watched an episode of it. "Gary Sinise is an amazing actor." Sunao said after. "You think so too? Wow we really do have the same tastes!" Sunao laughed "I guess we do!" We laughed at how alike we were. There was a knock at the door. "Sora! Nao! Dinner!" Nanami called. We went downstairs. Shinichirou Onii-chan was there too.

After dinner Nao and I went upstairs. "What do you want to do now? I mean I've got some CD's we could listen to while talking if you want?" "That'd be great!" Sunao went over to my CD collection. "You've got Skillet? I love Skillet! Oh and Within Temptation! And Rise Against! You have most of my favorite bands!" We decided to put Skillet on. We started listening to it. "What's your favorite song Nao?" "What do you mean? My favorite song of Skillet's or just my favorite song?" "Your favorite song of Skillet I'll put it on for you." "Oh I like 'Last Night'. But I like 'Hero' too." I put on Last night. As I put on 'Last Night' Sunao and I started singing. Sunao was perfect for it. He sang with his voice full of sorrow it hurt me slightly to hear it. It made me want to comfort him.

I found myself reaching for Sunao's hand. Sunao reached out for mine. We grasped each others hands and looked into each other's eyes. We finished the song. I could feel Sunao's face getting closer to mine. I leaned down a little more. The second our lips were about to touch we pulled away quickly having no idea what we were doing. "Sorry." I muttered going red. Sunao turned back to me and embraced me gently. "Sora is it okay to hug you?" He asked. My arms wrapped around him. "Of course." I mumbled. We held each other like that for a while until I felt Sunao pull away a little. We looked at each other again. It was like we were seeing through each other. "Sora." Sunao whispered softly as our lips once more began to meet.

Our lips touched one another's a little shy. We knew we couldn't turn back now. There was something between us. As I took him home I turned to him and he looked at me. "Do you want to come to mine next time?" He asked me. "Sure that's fine with me." Sunao smiled at me his eyes shining with happiness. He looked adorable. I couldn't help but smile back. "Sayonara Kuu-chan." He said giggling a bit. "Wait! Kuu-chan?" "It's a nickname I thought of for you. Can I call you Kuu-chan?" "Sure I don't mind Kuu-chan it is! Then can I call you Nao-chan?" "If you want to." He kissed me softly on the lips again and ran into his house. That was when I knew I had fallen in love with him...


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe that we were now closer than before all because I saved Sunao's life. Well I found I would be doing more of that later on in our relationship. The day after our kiss Sunao and I stayed together all day. At lunch time Matsuri had to go to a meeting with the school council. Nao and I spent lunch time in our spot. Sunao cuddled up to me and I wrapped my arm around him. This was when Yoru met Ran. I noticed something was slightly off with Nao. I looked down and found ruby red eyes looking back at me. Nao's eyes were pink. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Ran. I am the alternate personality of Ran. "You are Sora." He pressed his lips against mine and I felt my otherself Yoru come out.

**"****So you are the otherself of Sunao huh? Hmmm not too bad." I said. "Who are you?" Ran asked. "Heh my name is Yoru I am Sora's otherself. Now where were we?" I asked and I kissed him. I felt Ran tensing up a little bit. "What's wrong? This was what you wanted right?" Ran blushed. I chuckled a bit. I couldn't help it I thought he was so adorable. "Yoru." Ran mumbled. "I like that name. If Nao can have Sora then I can have you right?" "Woah we've only just met." "Oh like you can talk you were kissing me the second you came out pervert." I laughed he was so adorable and I felt we were similiar in some way. As I kissed him again I felt Sora struggling to get out. 'Patience Sora.' I thought. 'Datte you've just met and you're already making out? You are a pervert Yoru! Now let me out! I want to see Sunao!' 'You really love him don't you?' 'Yes' Sora replied. 'Fine.' I let Sora back out.**

As I awoke I found myself still kissing Sunao or was it Ran? "Ano Kuu-chan?" Sunao asked me pulling away. "Hmmm?" Sunao blushed. "You won't tell anyone about Ran will you?" "No of course not. I didn't know you had an alternate personality." "Yeah I do. I didn't know you have one too. We are more alike than I thought." I smiled. We embraced each other. "Ne Nao I'll take you to my special place tonight if you want." "Ummm I'd love to Kuu-chan." Sunao smiled shyly still a bit embarrased that we had just been making out with each other. "Great!" I said squeezing his hand gently. Sunao squeezed back. My special place was so beatuiful. I would have to show him later.

After school we set off to my special place. "I have to tell you this place is secret. Only Matsuri and now you know about it. You won't tell anyone will you?" "No I would never do that to you!" I smiled at him, he was so sweet. I wanted to tell him here how I felt about him. I brought out the food I had packed. "Sit down and make yourself comfortable. "This place is beautiful Sora! But why exactly did you bring me here?" "I'll tell you later." I replied. Sunao pouted a little bit. I chuckled. "Let's eat!" I said. "Thank you for the food!" We both said together. We smiled at each other and dug into our food. After we finished Sunao rested his head on my shoulder.

"Sora why did you show me this place?" He asked. "I'll tell you when the stars come out." "Hmmm." We sat there until the stars came out.

"Sora." "Sunao." We looked into each others eyes. "I brought you here because there was something I wanted to tell you." "Hmmm? What is it." "Sunao I just wanted to tell you that I...love you." Sunao gasped. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Hey what's wrong?" Sunao hugged me. "Baka! I love you too!" I smiled. Then our lips pressed together in a long passionate kiss. We pulled away. Sunao touched my cheek gently. "Kuu-chan." He whispered. "So Sunao will you go out with me?" "Of course I will!" We stood up and I walked Sunao home holding his hand. We kissed again before Sunao opened the door. "See you tommorow Kuu-chan!" Sunao called. His eyes showed so many emotions. I waved and walked home. When I got in I was a bit nervous about telling my foster parents the news. "Nanami-chan? Nii-chan umm I've got something to tell you." "What's the matter Sora?" They both asked. "Ummm I've got myself a boyfriend." Nanami smiled and Nii-chan grinned. "That's my boy!" "So is it Sunao-kun by any chance?" "How did you know?" I asked. "I could tell by the way you looked at him. Anyway I'm glad he accpeted your feelings."

After getting my foster parents blessing. I went to bed happy. My dreams were the happiest they had ever been...


	5. Chapter 5

Honesty Chapter five

Meeting the mother

"Kuu-Chan!" Sunao called out to me when I saw him on the bus. I grinned at him. "Did you tell your mother about us?" "Hai she's so happy for us!!! I'll take you to meet her today if you want." "Sure!" I smiled. Sunao's happiness and hope was radiant. He seemed so cheerful. I couldn't help but be cheerful for him. After a long day of school we made our way to Sunao's house. When Sunao's mother opened the door she was the spitting image of Sunao. "Hi sweetie did you have a good day?" She asked. "It was great mum. This is Sora. Sora this is my mother." "I've wanted to meet you for a while. I'm Satoko Fujimori but you can call me Satoko." "Thank you for letting me in your house and it's a pleasure to meet you too." Sunao grabbed my hand. "C'mon Sora lets go upstairs to my room!" I ran upstairs with Sunao.

We started having a tickle fight on Sunao's bed. "Ah! Sora no not there!!!" Sunao cried laughing so hard. I laughed too. He looked so cute like that. All of a sudden we started kissing. Pulling away we lay on the bed blissful and happy that we were together. We were teenagers in love. It made me happy. Satoko-san called Sunao downstairs. "What's going on Nao?" I asked. "I'm cooking dinner for us." He replied smiling sweetly at me. While he prepared dinner I watched him. He looked so peaceful while cooking. I couldn't help but smile. Satoko showed me pictures of Sunao when he was a child. "Oh he was the sweetest little boy with his pink hair oh he was just adorable." She cooed. "Mother stop you're embarrasing me!" "Oh but Nao you do look cute even now." I replied. Sunao blushed and turned away still preparing dinner.

Sunao dished up dinner. "Thank you for the food!" We said. I tasted the food. I noticed Sunao was looking at me with emotions in his eyes. "It's so good! You would make a good wife if you were a girl Nao!" Nao blushed. "Arigatou..." After dinner we went back upstairs. Sunao put on 'Within Temptation' and we sat there peacefully. "Sora?" "Hmmm?" "For now please stay with me." I snuggled up to him. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me too." I mumbled. Sunao smiled and pulled me into a passionate kiss. "I love you." He muttered. "I love you too." I replied.

As it was a friday I was allowed to stay at Sunao's house for the night. We spent most of the night watching films. When we watched the horror film 'An American Haunting' Sunao cuddled up to me scared. I held him tightly. We looked into each others eyes. Our lips pressed against each others and our tounges met. "Ah." Sunao moaned. "Kuu-chan." "Nao." I replied. We were close I could feel it. Our body heat radiated off one another. "Kuu-chan." Sunao murmered. I smiled. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "Why wouldn't I be? I have you with me don't I?" "That's true." I said pressing my lips against his again. This time it lasted longer.

"Ah Kuuuuu-chaaaan." Sunao moaned again. "You feel so warm Kuu-chan." I grinned. "Glad I could be of assistance." I replied still holding Sunao tight. "Kuu-chan?"

"Hmm?" "Will you stay by my side tonight?" "Of course I will." I smiled softly at him. Soon enough we fell asleep in Sunao's bed in each others arms...


	6. Chapter 6

Honesty chapter 6

Is there something going on?

A few months had passed. We were together and happy but something was around the corner something that would come back to haunt Sunao. Something that would also involve me. Sunao had started acting weird. "Sunao are you alright? You look really down." I asked him concerned. Sunao just wrapped his arms around me tears in his eyes. He sobbed into my shoulder. I didn't know what was wrong so I just hugged until he stopped crying. "Sorry it's just something's come up." "Do you want to talk about it?" "I don't know if I can tell you." He said clearly really upset. I hugged him again. "It's okay there are things I haven't told you about yet but when the time is right I'll be right here by your side okay?" "Sora!" He cried and we kept holding each other.

"Oi Fujimori! I need to talk to you!" Subaru called out. "I'm sorry Sora we'll talk later." "Sunao." "Just remember that I love you." He said smiling sadly. "I love you too." I mumbled. Sunao walked off to talk to Subaru. When he got back he looked pale and withdrawn. "Sunao? Sunao what's wrong?" His eye colour changed to red. "Ran?" And immediatly Yoru came out. Yes Yoru and Ran had gotten together. They talked.

**"Ran what's going on?" "You know Aizawa?" "The abusive ex boyfriend of Sunao's mother?" I asked. "Hai him." "What about him?" "He's come back that's what Subaru told him. Subaru is Aizawa's other son as well as Nagase. He's returned and I don't know what he wants! Yoru please help us!" "Don't worry. I will protect you, Sora will protect Sunao." "Don't tell Sora! Nao told me to say that. Sunao wants to tell him, himself." "Okay. I won't tell Sora." I felt Sora wanting to come back out. I let him out.**

As I felt myself come back I saw Sunao standing in front of me. I reached out for him. He walked into my arms. I just held him close. "It's alright you can tell me when you're ready." "Thank you Sora." We kissed for a moment. "I love you." He whispered. "Love you too Nao-kun." We didn't know what was going to happen in the path ahead but we would be prepared to face whatever would happen. I loved Sunao and I wouldn't let him go.

Sunao was sad but I would make sure that he would be happy in the end. There would be no way that I would let him suffer any more than he already had. I had suffered in the past but not as much as he did. It was time for the truth to come out. We would be honest with each other. We would not lie to one another and we would share each others pain. We would continue to love no matter what happened.

On my way home I got a distress call. "Satoko-san? What's wrong?" "It's Sunao! He hasn't returned home! I don't want this to happen again." "What happened?" "Th-the last time he went missing he tried to commit suicide! I don't want this. Why? Why did that bastard have to return?! Sora please help him! Save him before it's too late!" When she hung up on me I ran as fast as I could to where I had an idea of his whereabouts. He might have been at our special place. The place we confessed our love for each other. I couldn't lose him now. He was what made me complete. I would be lost without him...


	7. Chapter 7

Honesty chapter seven

I'll help you through

I ran as fast as I could to our special place. My heart was pounding all the way there. I ran to the place. I saw Sunao sitting there a knife in his hand. "Sunao!" I cried. Sunao turned around. "Sora." He said weakly through his tears. I ran up to him and I knocked the knife out of his hands. I accidentally landed on him. "Sunao." I cried tears streaming down my face. "Kuu-chan!" He started sobbing into my chest. I stroked his hair. "Baka. What did you think you would have acheived by doing that?" "Kuu-chan Aizawa he's going to get me." "Aizawa?" "Aizawa is the ex boyfriend of my mother. H-he used to abuse me and my mother and we eventually ran away but what we didn't know was that Subaru and Nagase are his sons. They revealed our location and if he comes back we'll go through hell again. I won't be able to deal with that again. I tried to kill myself last time but Ran only just managed to stop me. And I spent three years self harming."

I lay there still stroking his hair. He continued to cry. "I'm so sick of this. Why can't happiness last? I was so happy when I met and fell in love with you I just want to stay with you Sora but because of this I don't know if we can." "Sunao you know full well I won't let you leave. I love you too much to let you go. Before I met you my life was nothing. You brought a spark into my life we can't let this Aizawa bastard take our love away from us! We have to keep on going no matter what happens in the long run. But Sunao please remember no matter what happens I will love you forever you got that?" Sunao's tears kept on falling. "Sora." He looked into my eyes. "Sora please will you carry me home?" "Of course I will." I took Sunao into my arms and I carried him bridal style back to his house. Sunao snuggled up to me. I smiled sadly at the small vunerable boy.

As we walked into Sunao's house his mother came out anxious. Sunao looked at her. "Mother gomen." Satoko-San brushed Sunao's hair out of his eyes. "It's alright love it's not your fault. Hashiba-kun please look after him." I nodded "I will." I carried him upstairs and I placed him on his bed. "Kuu-chan?" "Hai." "A-are you angry at me?" "Of course I'm not I was scared. I didn't want you to hurt yourself. I know what it's like to self harm." "Eh?" "I used to self harm a few years ago so you're not alone Nao-kun. You're never alone." Sunao touched my cheek. "Kuu-chan." "Shhh love get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." "Kuu-chan will you promise you'll be the first person I see when I wake up?" "Don't worry I won't go anywhere."

All night I watched Sunao sleeping peacefully in my arms. He looked so weak and helpless I just wanted to hide him from his fears. "Sunao I love you." I whispered before falling asleep cuddling Sunao close in my arms. The next morning the two of us had a long talk. "Sunao tell me about your past." Sunao told me how his father was killed in a traffic accident. And how his mother had dated a few guys but none of them were good enough until Aizawa came along. He told him that at first he seemed like a good boyfriend and he had kids too but he never brought them to meet Sunao and his mother. But he started to prey on Sunao's weakness water. So he began to physically abuse Sunao from the age of ten. He also abused his mother. To deal with his fear Sunao created Ran. So Sunao and Satoko-san escaped and came down here. "And then I met you Kuu-chan. You are the light in my life. I don't want to live without you." "Nao since you told me your past I'll tell you mine."

I told him how I had been tormented by Subaru and his gang for my parents being gay and for myself being gay. I told him how I had become so depressed that I eventually started to self harm. I had created Yoru to protect me from everything and I eventually got through it. Sunao was silent all the way through and then he gave me a hug. "Kuu-chan let's live through our pains together. We are both linked to Aizawa and now we both have to deal with what happens. I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into this." "It's not your fault Nao-kun. I don't blame you. We'll fight off Aizawa together. Together we can do anything. Are you with me Nao?" "Hai I'll always be with you. For everything." Holding each others hands we set off to get through whatever would come next...


	8. Chapter 8

As Sunao gripped my hand tightly we set off to confront Aizawa. Sunao told me where he was. "Come on Sunao we can do this together." "Kuu-chan I'm scared." "I know you're scared but I will be here with you so don't worry okay?" We went to where Aizawa was waiting. "Well, well, well if it isn't Sunao-kun. Oh and who do we have here?" "He's my boyfriend and we are going to make sure you never bother me again. "Heh heh heh. You think you can stop me? Well you're wrong. Poor Satoko is currently locked up in the room behind me. Don't you want to save your mother?" "That's a lie my mother's at home! You can't have taken her. She's being protected!" "Sunao help me!" A voice screamed. "Mother!" "Satoko-san!"

"Face it Fujimori there is nothing you can do. You are worthless, you should die." "No! I won't listen to you! I won't be trapped into your words!" "You do know you can end it by jumping out of the window." "Stop it! I won't listen!" "You should listen to me. You should know who to obey. If not I can get your friend to do it for you." "Leave Sora alone." "Sora I command you to push Sunao out of the window." "No Sora! Don't listen to him! Don't fall into the trap!" "I command you to push Sunao!" "Sora!!!" I could feel something taking over my body. My hands reached out and the next thing I knew Sunao was falling screaming. "SUNAO!!!!" I screamed. "YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU TELL ME TO DO THAT!!!" I looked out of the window Sunao was lying down on his back but he didn't look hurt. Aizawa grabbed me. "No let me go!!! Let me save him!!!!" I pushed him away and I bolted for the door trying to get to Sunao in time.

"Sunao! Sunao." I ran and dropped to my knees in front of him. I checked his breathing. I gave a sigh of relief when I discovered he was still breathing. "Sunao? Sunao? Can you hear me? Wake up baby please. I don't want it to end like this." Sunao's eyes opened a little. "Kuu-chan I'm sorry- I dragged you into this." "Shh don't talk you're gonaa be fine y'hear me?" "Hai I won't end it- like this- I have to much to live for." "Are you hurt anywhere?" "I-think-I'm alright-I think-Ran managed to make sure that I wasn't hurt." "Thank god." I muttered lifting him carefully into my arms. I took a look at our surroundings. We were in a rose garden. As I turned to walk away I saw Aizawa with a lighter. "You thought I would let you go that easily?" "Aizawa stop! Wasn't mind controlling Sora to push me out of the window enough to try and kill me? I think you should know by now that I won't die that easily."

"That's right if we are together then we are stronger." "Oh really lets test that shall we?" He flickered the lighter and he chucked it into the roses. They caught alight. I was frozen. "Kuu-chan? Oh no don't tell me you're scared of fire?" I couldn't move. "Kuu-chan! Kuu-chan damn it!!!!" Sunao pounded his fists against my chest to try and snap me out of it. "Kuu-chan please I'm not leaving without you. Kuu-chan..." He pressed his lips against mine. At that I came to. "Sunao?" "Hai I'm here Sora we have to get out of here!" I started running Sunao in my arms towards an exit but Aizawa blocked it off. "Ahhh DAMN IT!!!" I screamed. I ran towards another exit and then I tripped and Sunao flew out of my arms. "Kuu-chan!!!" I squatted beside him. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "Hai please help me up?" I grabbed his hands to pull him up and I found Aizawa standing behind Sunao. "Run away Hashiba. Leave him here." I looked down at Sunao. He looked at me scared I just tightened my hand on his.

"I will not listen to you. Let us go. It's over." I knew Sunao was getting weak from the fumes. "Hang in there." I told him gently. "Listen please just leave us alone. This mind controlling thing will never work. I love Sunao too much to leave him." "K-Kuu-chan." All of a sudden Nii-chan, Nanami-chan and Satoko-san appeared behind Aizawa along with the police and an the paramedics. As the police took Aizawa away Sunao and I were taken to hospital. Luckily the only injuries Sunao substained from the fall was a broken leg and a head wound. I wasn't hurt I had just inhaled a lot of smoke as had Sunao. I was glad he was safe and sound. I cuddled him gently in my arms. "Nobody is going to hurt you again ever. I'm sorry I pushed you." "It wasn't your fault at all Kuu-chan Aizawa controlled you so I don't blame you for it. I'm just glad you're safe." Tears streamed down his face.

"I was so scared when you froze up when Aizawa set the place alight I thought you wouldn't snap out of it." "It's cause you were there. It's cause you woke me up and I'm grateful you saved my life Sunao. Did you thank Ran for saving you?" "Hai right after it happened actually." He said smiling at me. "I love you." I mumbled pressing my lips against his in a long passionate kiss. "I love you too Kuu-chan." Looking into each others eyes we both spoke at the same time. "I'll love you forever."

It's been two years since it all happened. Sunao and I are now sharing a flat together and I'm planning to propose to him. Aizawa got 20 years in prison for attempted murder and for physical and mental torture. Nagase and Subaru apologized to us for their fathers actions we gradually forgave them and Subaru is now working as a policeman while Nagase is a science teacher. Nagase ended up marrying his lab assistant Gaku Ichikawa who is a good friend of mine. Subaru ended up with Hiromu Sakura who is a male model he says Hiromu changed his perceptive of life. Nii-chan and Nanami-chan are still happily together and we are all like family. Satoko met and married Ayano Nii-chan so Kano is now Sunao's step brother. Matsuri ended up in a relationship with Soushi Onii-chan and they do make a good couple. And Sunao and I have taken in a young child who looks exactly the same as me named Sei. And he has two young friends Fuuta and Shiina. Sei was shy at first but now he is acting exactly like me. But all I can say is I'm glad that everything worked out and Sunao and I have promised to always love each other. I'm glad I met him.

There was nothing interesting in my life. But then I met Sunao Fujimori the one I would do anything for, the one that means everything to me and the one I am going to spend the rest of my life with...

owari~

So did you like? Please read and review. ^.^ I thought the ending was cute. See I told you Sunao would have happy ending :D


End file.
